


Moonlight in Purgatory

by cyavillain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kakashi, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-typical Eye Problems, M/M, The Infinite Tsukuyomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyavillain/pseuds/cyavillain
Summary: “We did what we had to do,” Obito concludes. “It’s just weird to watch an old acquaintance die,” he says.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Moonlight in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, this is a prompt fill for the Kakashi Lounge Discord server. I haven't written KkOb in a while, but I had so much with this one, hope y'all enjoy this!

Today Kakashi and Obito are allies and lovers, and neither of them wears a mask. They’re barely out of Konoha when Kakashi slams Obito against the ground, pinning him there. They’re both high on adrenaline after completing a mission. Minato is defeated, so Konoha is about to fall. It’s just a matter of time, at least in this timeline. 

“Kakashi…” Obito murmurs. He bunches a handful of Kakashi’s hair into his fist, swallowing hard as a wave of old grief washes over him. The moon glows red like a sore boil in the sky. 

What is real? Obito can’t bring himself to care. Kakashi’s lips press against his, and they feel tangible.

Concrete. 

Right. 

This feels so damn _right_.

“You’re gorgeous like that,” Kakashi says, pulling away from the kiss. His eyes are open, and the Sharingan is dark with what looks like lust. “I want you – I want you tonight.”

Obito lets out a strained laugh before he tightens his grip on Kakashi’s hair. 

“And you call me impatient,” Obito scoffs. There’s a lump in his throat, but Kakashi is oblivious to the fact that none of this is happening. He’s just a shadow of someone who is long gone, and shadows can’t sense sorrow. 

“Can you blame me?” Kakashi asks. He underlines his point by pecking Obito’s scarred cheek. It’s a gentle gesture, but those old wounds are sore to touch. They’ve never stopped aching, which is weird because the physical world has been converted into a realm of dreams.

Obito draws a deep breath. The air tastes like copper and dead leaves. 

These recurring lucid dreams never lack in credibility.

“I can and I will,” Obito retorts. His lungs are still burning from inhaling too much oxygen. “Someone might see us.”

Kakashi tilts his head the best he can with a wad of his hair in Obito’s hand. 

“Is that a problem?” he asks. “Are these hypothetical somebodies dangerous?” 

“You’re insufferable,” Obito claims. He should tell the impostor to get off him. The real Kakashi would hate his nightmare twin, and he’d be repulsed by Obito. 

Is it selfish to dream about an old enemy? 

Obito doesn’t know how to wake up from his sleep. He’s almost immune to shame, but sometimes he does feel vile. 

Kakashi lets out a silent chuckle. He runs his fingers across Obito’s face without ever wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

“You love me like this,” Kakashi teases. He slips his hand under Obito’s cloak, and this sends shivers down Obito’s spine.

“You have no idea,” Obito mumbles, closing his eye. Now that he sees nothing but darkness, everything feels less complicated. The red glow is gone, and the past becomes less relevant second by second. In this timeline, Kakashi is kind. He kisses Obito hard, making Obito’s toes curl in his sandals. They hold onto each other tightly, panting and gasping.

Obito digs his nails into Kakashi’s skin. He muffles his moans against Kakashi’s mouth, promising himself that this is the last time he will defile Kakashi with unattainable fantasies. All dreams must end sooner or later. 

Kakashi slides his hand down into Obito’s pants. This is where he needs to be rough. Obito is aching through and through, but some parts of his body are so mangled that they don’t work right. 

“Relax,” Kakashi whispers. He never says a word about the tears that always stream down Obito’s face when they’re intimate like this. “It’s alright – I’ll take care of you,” he says, and a sob rips through Obito’s chest. He spreads his legs apart, letting Kakashi stroke him hard. The following moments are filled with pathetic cries and moans. 

_Love_ feels amazing, even when it’s fake.

Kakashi’s sweet nothings ring in Obito’s ears. They’ve overcome their biggest challenge, which is why they can take a break and enjoy the night.

Everything is fine.

Kakashi says the same thing over and over again. He strips off Obito’s layers, speaking gentle gibberish. Each word sounds like a breeze of wind, and every single praise is simultaneously soothing and harsh. All of those meaningless syllables put a chill in Obito’s bones. 

“Relax,” Kakashi repeats as a whimper escapes Obito’s lips. “You’re fine – we’re fine. It’s all good.”

Nothing is making much sense to Obito. A warm sensation builds up inside of him as Kakashi shushes him, rubbing away the stress of a long eternity. 

These dreams are the worst. 

Obito cannot fight against the storm rising within him. He knows that once he gives in, a wave of bliss will wash over him and then… 

Then there will be another wave of feelings. 

Obito bucks his hips upwards, throwing his head back as a long, breathy moan erupts out of his throat. He clenches the fabric of Kakashi’s cloak in his fist, swearing and groaning. Euphoria overpowers all the other sensations. The world vibrates with color until it shatters.

For a while, everything is silent. 

Kakashi takes his hand away and presses a light kiss on Obito’s forehead. He’s not done with Obito, but they need to leave Konoha, at least in this timeline.

Obito doesn’t feel like opening his eye. The moon shines red above his head, and he isn’t ready to face it. Not yet.

The red glow is inescapable.

Obito has grown tired of it. He’s lost count of how many lives he’s lived or how many times he’s stared at the tip of his kunai. He’s seen flashes of darkness and felt vitreous dripping down his cheek, but nothing about this world is real.

Nothing lasts here, and it’s exhausting. 

“Hey?” Kakashi’s voice sounds distant. “You’re fine, right?”

“Yeah,” Obito replies. He manages to smile when he cracks his eye open. The moon paints deep shadows on Kakashi’s skin, revealing the exact shape of his skull. “Never been better.”

Kakashi furrows his brows. 

“You’ve been acting strange,” he says. “I thought this was what you wanted,” he’s talking about Minato. They’ve been through this before, but Kakashi ain’t real. He is a ghost, and ghosts seem to forget important details. 

“We did what we had to do,” Obito concludes. “It’s just weird to watch an old acquaintance die,” he says.

“I guess that’s true,” Kakashi admits. “Anyway, we should be going – unless you want a round two?” he asks with a hint of an impish smile curving his mouth.

“What if I do?” Obito counters. “You never know what the future holds,” he lies without mentioning that tomorrow Kakashi will be gone.

And the moon will shine like the sun at night.


End file.
